An American Beauty
by Elfsquire90
Summary: Set in the time of Gemma and her friends. An American 16 yr. old comes to Spence after her parents and younger sister disappear. Will probably contain spoilers. Rating may change
1. Intro

An American Beauty

Well I don't have much for this story yet. Right now all I have is the basic idea. So basically this is about a sixteen year old girl, Susan, from America who comes to Spence after her parents mysteriously disappear with her younger sister, Sarah, and her older brother, William, and she are sent to there Grandparents in London. The story starts in America and continues at Spence were Susan has classes with Gemma, Felicity and the others. Well I don't have a chapter written yet but I will update soon. Title may change and if you have any suggestions or comments please review and I will need a few names for characters and rather than coming up with the names my self I'm giving you a chance to have the names you want be used.

Oh yeah and I just finished A Great and Terrible Beauty a week ago and I'm currently working on reading Rebel Angels and as much as I wish I owned these stories I don't Libba Bray does.


	2. Chapter One

_I do not own anything that belongs to Libba Bray

* * *

__March 4, 1895_

_Washington D.C., United States_

"Mom why can't I go to see Grandma and Grandpa? I haven't seen them in years." I ask for the millionth time.

"It's a long trip and you already have obligations, are you forgetting what you promised Kathleen." My mom replies looking up from the letter she's writing

"But mom, all I promised was that I would spend time with her, and I will please."

"No, you don't have the time and we don't have the money!"

"What, Dad is a legal adviser to the Vice President and we don't have enough money to let me visit my Grandparents?" in fact my dad and Vice President Stevenson have known each other since they met just after he moved over here from Britain were my Grandparents still live.

"Susan… why don't you go up to your room and get ready Kathleen should be here soon and I'm sure you'll have plenty to talk about."

I'm not happy about it but she's right so I walk up to my room on the second floor and I'm greeted by my friend Angel. I've known Angel, Tomy and Kathleen, my three very best friends, for my entire life. Angel, Tomy and their families work for my parents Angel's mom was in charge of the nursery while I was a baby; Tomy's mom is the housekeeper and his dad works with the horses and carriage.

"Well, what did she say?"

"No, we don't have the money"

"Well you should get ready Kathleen's coming over soon."

I quickly changed into a light blue dress when I heard I knock on the door and ran to the hall to see who it was only to find my bother…I mean brother, William, and his friend Matthew walking through the door.

"Happy Birthday Sue." Will says giving me a hug

"Happy Birthday Susan." Echoes Matthew.

"Thank you" I say politely looking at the floor to avoid the look my brothers friend is giving me. Just then there is another knock on the door which is opened to reveal a tall girl, not as tall as me but still tall, with red blonde hair and green eyes, my friend Kathleen.

"Happy Birthday Susan!" she says giving me a hug then handing me a present.

"Thank you," I say then turn to the boys and say "if you'll excuse us." before leading Kathleen to a small sitting room and opening the gift. It's a book but not a book of poetry or fairytales like what my little sister enjoys reading but a thrilling book full of historically accurate stories, Kathleen is one of the few people who don't think it is odd for me to love history and enjoy studying it. This book is about historical heroines and other women who made a difference it even includes some fictional characters that I enjoy reading about.

My bother…brother, and Matt enter the room

"May we join you sister?"

"Sure…"

"Kathleen why do you indulge my sister's love for history?" Will said spotting the book

"Why shouldn't I your father even says that if she were a boy that she would make a good lawyer."

"I think it's cute the way your sister tries to learn history."

"She doesn't just try she succeeds. She knows more about history than I do."

"Well what's wrong with her knowing more than nothing?" Matt joked flashing me a smile that I return tentatively.

I spend the afternoon with my friend, brother and Matt, laughing and talking and more than once I caught Matt looking at me in that strange new way would he always do that or would he stop soon? I sure hope he'll stop.

That night after Matt and Kathleen go home I hear dad come in.

"Everyone I have a surprise for you!" I go down stairs and see…


	3. Chapter Two

Susan her sister Sarah and William ran out to the hall and down the stairs to see who it was that their dad brought home. They were all happy to see the Vice President and his guards.

"Happy Birthday Susan." He said.

"Thank you" I said for what felt like the thousandth time today.

After dinner everyone went to the living room to talk Susan and Sarah sat in a corner with their mom reading and comparing the books. William, his dad and Vice President Stevenson talked about politics. When the Vice President left Susan and her siblings went up to bed.

In the middle of the night Susan woke up to the sound of something crashing in the entry way. She got up and ran out of her room to her brother's. He had heard the crash as well and the two of them ran out to the stable. The next morning they woke up and went back in the house.

"Mom… Dad are you there Sarah?"

"I don't think they're in here, Will. We should send a message to the Vice President and the police." Will nodded and sent a messenger. Within a half an hour the police were there and we were being taken to the Vice President's house. (He was one of Susan's god fathers). When they got there they were informed that they were going to stay there until there Family in England could be contacted and that they shouldn't go out on their own.

* * *

I will not own anything that belongs to LibbaBraywhen I get that far.And if you want tosuggest a name please do so immediatly and if you knowanything that could be relevent about the time let me know. Please Review


	4. Chapter Three

We spent over a month waiting for someone to let us come and stay with them. During that time both Matt and Kathleen visited us often and it was always at the same time but what was strange was that Matt spent more time talking to Susan and I, who had no one to talk to, started having conversations with Kathleen. She and I actually got along pretty well but most of our conversations were about Sue and Matt. Finally word came from our Grandparents who were inviting us to stay with them. I was thrilled we hadn't visited our family in years, and I expected Susan to be excited to after all she had been begging mom to let her go but, she seemed a little upset about leaving.

Flashback

"Susan a letter from Grandmother just arrived were going to stay their."

"What! Why?"

"I thought you'd be happy you've wanted to go there for a while."

"Yes, but only for a visit not permanently," she explained

End Flashback

I hate it when she acts like… well emotional anyway later that night.

Flashback

Susan peeked out her door to make sure the coast was clear before closing the door and climbing out the window. After getting to the ground safely she carefully and quietly sunk down to the gate.

The gate was the only place that could give her trouble but she was lucky enough that Tom, the guard, was asleep. First Susan went to Kathleen's house. Kathleen tried to convince Susan to go back and stay with her grandparents but Susan was never one to listen to reason.

After Kathleen's place Susan went to Matt's house

"I'm running away."

"What, why? Susan you aren't stupid so why are you doing this?"

"Because if I don't I'll have to go to England."

"Oh well maybe it isn't such a stupid idea after all."

"Really?"

"Yeah just don't go to far."

"I won't"

"You know Mr. Stevenson is going to be looking for you? Wow it's late I should leave."

"Oh, alright."

Matt walked with her to the door and just when she was about to leave Matt bent down and kissed her. That is where I chose to walk in…

"Will…"

"Matt what do you think you were doing with my sister?"

"Well I was just…"

"Never mind, I found her"

"There you are."

"You're in trouble."

End flashback

So we got back to the Vice President's house and Susan got in big trouble. Well I guess that brings us to now which is to say Susan and I on a boat on the way to England to stay with our grandparents.

* * *

thanks for reading, to all my previous reviewers, and to all who plan to review. Special thanks to Tessa for all the help and advice. Please review. 


	5. Chapter Four

Hello ... sorry if the last chapter confused you it was in Will's POV and thank you for all the reviews. And a special thanks to Tessa agian for the help.

* * *

An American Beauty

October, 1895

This Chapter will be in Susan's POV.

We arrived in London in early October after months of William convincing we to come and then weeks at sea and went to our grandparents house, I still wasn't happy to be so far from home for an indefinite amount of time and I was pretty sure that my grandparents had heard about the whole kissing Matt thing, which I thought would lead to a lecture on propriety.

Surprisingly there was no lecture not even a mention of Matt but they did drop a bomb shell…

"Susan we think that you should get a proper education fitting a girl of your station."

"And I couldn't get an education at home." I thought but didn't say anything.

"What your grandmother is trying to say is that we enrolled you at Spence Academy."

"What? Why? Is this because of Matt?"

"Who?"

"Never mind long boring story, what were you saying about Spence."

"Right well due to an unfortunate accident there is a spot open with the girls your age and you got it. You start school next week.

That night their was a dinner and my uncle and his family were there and the younger two of my cousins bothered me all night for stories about America and the youngest was quiet surprised when I explained the President and Vice President to him he asked how the Queen ruled with them around and refused to believe that America had no queen or king or princes and princesses, and the adults acted like I wasn't there for most of the night. The older cousin and my brother started debating the Revolutionary War, you know its sad that a seventeen year old doesn't know more about history than a twelve year old.

After an uneventful week my brother and I left for Spence, my brother was taking me because my grandparents had "better things to do", we talked the whole way about home and friends and even our grandparents."

"Hey Will how come grandmother and grandfather didn't ask about Matt they never even mentioned him. I would have thought Mr. Stevenson would have told them."

"It would have been impossible for him to have told them seeing as he never found out."

"You didn't tell him?"

"No I didn't think you would want to get into trouble."

"I didn't but…"

"Don't worry They won't find out now listen I turn 18 in December, I'm planning on going back to America and claiming what is mine, namely the house, now I will try to convince our grandparents to let you come live at home with me once you're done with school but on one condition."

"What?"

"Promise me you won't go sneaking around and kissing my friends alright."

"Alright but he kissed me and it was only him."

"Good I'll see if I can get you a way from here so you can be with him again soon and I'll forward letters from him to you, I told him to address them to me so Grandmother wouldn't be suspicious."

"Thank you William you're the best big brother ever!"

"You mean bother don't you."

We both started laughing and by the time we calmed down we were there.

* * *

Review or no new chapter!


	6. Chapter Five

Thanks to my reviewers SOS16, Libby, Tortallanrider, and sorry if I forgot something or miss spelled. Please review this when you finish reading it

* * *

Well I was there and I hated it my room mate, Felicity, hates me my, French was is so bad I get laughed at frequently by everyone except the one girl who speaks French worse than I do, Gemma, and a small quiet girl named Ann. I under stand why Felicity hates me, I took her best friends spot and room not even a month after her death, I would hate me too. But at least there were some upsides. My brother writes to me often and some times there would be letters from Angel, Kathleen, Tomy and my personal favorite to receive, Matt. One day I received a letter from Matt that said: 

Dear Susan,

I miss you so much I can't wait to see you again. I've heard from your brother about your school and about his plan. I must say I like it, especially because it means we'll be together again soon. I hope you are enjoying school and that you've made some friends. Oh and I have a surprise for you but you'll have to wait until spring. I Love you and can't wait to see you.

Love,

Matthew

As it so happens she had made some friends most were younger but there were some who were her age. The first friends I made were three years younger than me and I met them on the first night when they came to me saying that they wanted to hear about America. There were three of them, Tessa, Elizabeth (Libby) and Cameryn, and others soon joined the group including Aria who is a year younger than me. I told them all about my life in America everything except the kiss, I don't think Mrs. Nightwing would like it much if I included that. What surprised me the most was when I made friends my age… one day after dinner I was sitting in the Great Hall reading a book about women in the Bible, I wanted to read the book Kathleen had given me but I didn't think Mrs. Nightwing would like that particular book, when Elizabeth, Cecily and Martha came up to me.

"You look like you're having fun." Martha said sarcastically.

"Actually, I'm having lots of fun." I replied forcing a smile.

"Well do you want to talk instead?"

"Sure…" I said feeling a bit uneasy.

"So how do you like Spence?"

"Its nice I miss home a bit though."

"Home?"

"Yes DC…Washington."

"Oh how about your room mate, its Felicity right?"

"Yes Felicity, why?"

"Does she act weird; go out in the middle of the night?"

"No not that I know of but she doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Why's that?"

"I took the place of her best friend! I got her room, her classes, why wouldn't she dislike me?"

"Well if you ever want to talk to someone let us know."

She then turned and started talking about Felicity and rumors she had heard including one about Felicity kissing a gypsy, I wanted to tell them that I had kissed a boy in America but I didn't think I could trust them and I didn't want all of England to know so I just went back to reading my book.

* * *

Now please review. And as a special Valentines ... request or favor to ask... If you have any ideas for the story or names or anything else let me know. 


	7. Chapter Six

Thanks to all my reviewers sorry its short.

* * *

So for weeks things remained the same. Felicity ignored me, I got laughed at during French then after dinner I would read or tell stories to Cameryn, Libby, Tessa and their friends. But that was all about to change.

One day I was heading down the stairs after retrieving my book from my room, I was reading the book Kathleen had given me for my birthday, when I ran into Ann, literally.  
"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention."  
"Its alrightyou're the new girl from America right?"  
"Yeah, Susan, you're Felicitys friendand Gemma'sright?"  
"Yes well I better go; Gemma and Felicity are waiting for me."  
"Alright I'll see you later."The second time was after Christmas…

Felicity had just come into the room after dinner and as usual she was completely ignoring me until:

The world seemed to spin around me as if I were in a dream. Suddenly I saw myself, Matt was kissing me, but it was different though. He and I were older, maybe in our 20s. I saw a ring on my finger. Then it was all gone. I saw felicity starring at me. Felicity ran out of the room. 5 minutes later she returned with Ann and Gemma.

"What just happened," I asked feeling faint.

"You just had a vision," Gemma responded. "Welcome to the club!"

So I was finally accepted by my roommate and her friends they told me about the Realms and the Order and asked if I would like to join.

* * *

Review ... If you get brownie points they count 4 something I haven't figured out yet If you have suggestions they will be taken under consideration that should make "mom"(tessa my god sent reviewer and help) happy 


	8. Chapter Seven

Sorry it took so long to update

* * *

At first I wasn't sure about the whole Order thing but I agreed to join them for a meeting at the meeting I found out that the Order consisted of Gemma, Felicity, Ann and this Indian man named Kartik they also told me about Pipa, the girl I replaced, and the original Order.

After a while of us talking and Felicity helping me with my atrocious French I even told them about what happened before I left excluding some of what happened with Matt, i.e. the kiss. I felt comfortable around them but I still wasn't sure about the realms, it just didn't seem right to me and I had always declined on going with them Kartik also hadn't gone but that was because he said 'men didn't belong in the realms'.

One night in early spring we were talking about the upcoming Assembly Day that was supposed to be at the end of the week.

Well guess what my Grandparents did… well didn't do would be more accurate that's right they didn't show up. But Will was there and huge surprise so was Matt. Felicity and I were in our room getting ready when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I yelled over my shoulder thinking it was Gemma or Ann boy was I surprised when the door opened to reveal my brother and Matt.

"Will, Matt!" They both crossed over and Will gave me a hug and Matt gave me a hug and a quick kiss.

Felicity cleared her throat and I looked at her remembering she was there. "Felicity this is my brother Will and my _friend_ Matt."

"Pleased to meet you, come on we have to meet Gemma and Ann."

We walked down the stairs and saw Gemma and Ann with four people I didn't recognize.

When we got to Gemma she introduced them as her father, Grandmother, brother and Simon Middleton. We got away from her family when Matt and Will started talking to them about America and we excused our selves to take a walk unfortunately Simon followed us.

Once we were away from the adults Gemma started talking to her unwanted guest.

"What are you doing here Simon?"

"Visiting the school looking for someone who might want to marry me… maybe someone like your new friend he said flashing Susan a brilliant smile.

* * *

Please review and here'ssomething to either bother you untill I update or make you happy... don't kill me if you are the first.

Sneak peak.: Susan looked down at his dark hair and was shocked to hear the question… "Susan will you marry me?"


	9. Chapter Eight

Yay I updated please R&R

* * *

Chapter Eight

Gemma's POV

That jerk, after that comment he made to Susan he wouldn't leave us alone and worse no matter how much she tried to get away he would find a way to keep her there. Finally Susan's brother noticed how cornered she looked and drew Simon a way into a discussion he, Tom, and Matt were having.

"Whew I thought he'd never leave!" I said once he was out of earshot.

"What do you have to be upset about? I'm the one he was flirting with even though…Never mind."

"What?"

"Yes, tell us please… it has something to do with Matt right."

"Yes I quickly told them about what had happened between Matt and me."

"Wow, no wonder you looked so upset when he wouldn't leave you alone."

"Yeah and then it was Matt I saw in my vision he and I were… well we appeared to be married."

"You're sure it was Matt and not Simon?" asked Felicity

"Yes."

"I only ask because Simon usually gets what he wants and from what you said about you're grandparents they might be the type of people who'd promise someone that you'd marry them without talking to you."

"I don't care I have just enough money that at the end of the year I can go home to America and that's what I intend to do."

"Do your Grandparents…"

"Not a clue."

At the end of the day Susan was about ready to punch Simon which would probably be fine with Matt, Gemma, Felicity and Ann, might be ok with Will and would appall all the other adults. When everyone started to leave I looked around for Will and Matt but I didn't see them. Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder. At first I thought that it was Simon but I turned and saw Ann and Felicity

"Come on" Felicity whispered.

I followed them into the deserted hall to find Matt and my brother.

"Susan I have something to give you." Matt said handing me a box I opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace with a silver chain with an amethyst stone hanging from it.

"Thanks Matt but you really didn't have to."

"I know I wanted to. Plus your birthday just passed so I figure I should give you something."

It was then I realized that it had been about a year since the disappearance and my eyes started to tear up.

"Sue, you ok?" asked Will, "here this is from me."

Susan opened another box and found a picture, not just any picture but a picture with all her family and friends in it she realized that it was a picture from her 16th birthday the year before. She cried because this was the first time in a year that she had seen her mother, father, or sister. It had also been a while since she had seen her friends.

Susan was so wrapped up in her gifts that she didn't even notice Simon walk up behind her.

"What's wrong." He asked.

Susan nearly jumped 10 ft off the ground. "Nothing," Susan responded.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I…don't worry about it everything's fine. Bye Will," she said giving my brother a hug, "Bye Matt." She said giving Matt a hug and a kiss on the check then she turned and walked up the stairs and into my room.


	10. Chapter Nine

Yay I updated please R&R

* * *

Chapter Eight

Gemma's POV

That jerk, after that comment he made to Susan he wouldn't leave us alone and worse no matter how much she tried to get away he would find a way to keep her there. Finally Susan's brother noticed how cornered she looked and drew Simon a way into a discussion he, Tom, and Matt were having.

"Whew I thought he'd never leave!" I said once he was out of earshot.

"What do you have to be upset about? I'm the one he was flirting with even though…Never mind."

"What?"

"Yes, tell us please… it has something to do with Matt right."

"Yes I quickly told them about what had happened between Matt and me."

"Wow, no wonder you looked so upset when he wouldn't leave you alone."

"Yeah and then it was Matt I saw in my vision he and I were… well we appeared to be married."

"You're sure it was Matt and not Simon?" asked Felicity

"Yes."

"I only ask because Simon usually gets what he wants and from what you said about you're grandparents they might be the type of people who'd promise someone that you'd marry them without talking to you."

"I don't care I have just enough money that at the end of the year I can go home to America and that's what I intend to do."

"Do your Grandparents…"

"Not a clue."

At the end of the day Susan was about ready to punch Simon which would probably be fine with Matt, Gemma, Felicity and Ann, might be ok with Will and would appall all the other adults. When everyone started to leave I looked around for Will and Matt but I didn't see them. Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder. At first I thought that it was Simon but I turned and saw Ann and Felicity

"Come on" Felicity whispered.

I followed them into the deserted hall to find Matt and my brother.

"Susan I have something to give you." Matt said handing me a box I opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace with a silver chain with an amethyst stone hanging from it.

"Thanks Matt but you really didn't have to."

"I know I wanted to. Plus your birthday just passed so I figure I should give you something."

It was thenshe realized that it had been about a year since the disappearance and my eyes started to tear up.

"Sue, you ok?" asked Will, "here this is from me."

Susan opened another box and found a picture, not just any picture but a picture with all her family and friends in it she realized that it was a picture from her 16th birthday the year before. She cried because this was the first time in a year that she had seen her mother, father, or sister. It had also been a while since she had seen her friends.

Susan was so wrapped up in her gifts that she didn't even notice Simon walk up behind her.

"What's wrong." He asked.

Susan nearly jumped 10 ft off the ground. "Nothing," Susan responded.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I…don't worry about it everything's fine. Bye Will," she said giving my brother a hug, "Bye Matt." She said giving Matt a hug and a kiss on the check then she turned and walked up the stairs and into my room.


	11. Chapter Ten

I thought I had already posted this chapter and chapter eleven which is why I am putting up three chapters at once.

* * *

Chapter Ten

A week passed and I was beginning to hope that Simon had either been told no or had decided that I wasn't worth the trouble or both. But unfortunately he hadn't on Wednesday of the second week since assembly day Simon visited and even more unfortunately instead of coming during French which I hated he came when I had no class. When I entered the room I was surprised to see Felicity there as the chaperone and not Mrs. Nightwing.

"Good afternoon Miss Niccolls." He said bowing.

"Good afternoon Mr. Middleton." I said curtsying

"So how have you been?" he asked after I sat in the seat opposite him.

"Well thank you, and how have you been?"

"Very well, I spoke with you're Grandparents just before leaving."

"Oh, are they well?" I asked wishing he'd get to the point.

"Oh yes they are very well and they asked me to send they're greetings. They also talked to me about what we _discussed _the other day."

I had to stifle a snort he used the word discuss very loosely, argued or debated would have been better words to choose.

"Really what did they think of it?" I said trying to sound disinterested.

"They think that you and I would make a 'lovely couple' and think that the two of us courting is a marvelous idea. So that leaves you will you at least consider me?"

My mind was screaming 'no, who cares what he says and what he does it might back fire they might insist on Susan being with Matt.' But was she willing to risk it she saw Felicity mouthing to at least pretend to consider him.

"No," I heard Felicity groan I had either made the best or worst decision of my life "no I won't. Go ahead tell my Grandparents. Tell anyone you want but it won't change anything I absolutely refuse to marry you.

I looked a Felicity who mouthed idiot. And then returned to her book as Mrs. Nightwing entered and asked us how things were going.

"Mrs. Nightwing I have something I need to tell you." Simon said and proceeded to inform Mrs. Nightwing of all that he knew of me and Matt. At the end Mrs. Nightwing looked shocked. "Miss Niccolls go to my office immediately I'll be there in a minute." I nodded and left.

Then she turned to Felicity "did you know about this?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well you go up to my office as well. Thank you Mr. Middleton for informing me I shall notify Miss Niccolls grandparents right away."

"No need ma'am I was going to see them upon my return to London I would be happy to inform them for you."

"Why thank you Mr. Middleton I would appreciate that."

Simon nodded and left to tell my grandparents and Mrs. Nightwing went upstairs to lecture Felicity and my self.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Here's chapter 11

* * *

Chapter Eleven

In the weeks after Simon telling people of my kissing Matt I had received many letters.

The first was from my brother apologizing for not being able to help. I wrote back saying that it was ok and that it wasn't his fault that I got caught doing something stupid.

Next came one from my grandparents saying basically the same thing that Mrs. Nightwing said. They started out by saying that they were disappointed at my appalling behavior and ended by adding that Matt was not a suitable choice and that I had better agree to marry Simon when he asked me. So someone's plan did back fire. Unfortunately it was my plan not Simon's. I was so mad now I feel trapped and I know there's no way I'm going to be allowed to go back home. And what made me the most upset is that they didn't even know Matt.

After that was the first letter from my godfather. He practically begged me to tell him that Simon was lying. I wrote back telling him it was true and telling him of the time we really kissed in America. He then wrote back saying that he was thoroughly disappointed in me.

The last letter was from Matt apologizing for what I was going through and saying that he hoped that I could visit soon.

Unfortunately if it was up to my grandparents and Simon I would never see him again. At the end of school my Grandparents brought me to their house and never let me out of their sight. The only people I saw were family the houses staff and Simon. I told him everyday I saw him that I would never marry him he would just laugh and say that my being stubborn just made things more interesting and that I would give in sooner or later. By July I was one very home sick and two tired of being treated like a felon. So I came up with a plan I would pretend to like Simon and be the "perfect young lady" and then my grandparents would start to trust me and then, somehow, I would get out of here. So I started trying to convince them that I had given up. First when Simon came over I stopped trying to make him hate me, I actually pretended that I was happy to see him. Then I stopped begging my grandparents to let me go home. And Finally I stopped moping around and acting depressed. And it worked. My grandparents stopped watching me every second of the day and I even visited Felicity and Gemma so even though I still felt a little home sick but at least I had friends.


	13. Chapter Twelve

here's the next chapy

* * *

Chapter Twelve

I finally gained back my grandparent's trust by late November and my Grandparents were planning on going to France for a week or two and they said that I could stay here while they were gone, I think they secretly thought that I would fall in love with Simon during the week and that they would come home and find out about an engagement, which gave me the perfect opportunity to get away. I had it all planned out… Step one: act happy until Grandparents leave.

Step two: stay for a day or two

Step three: Leave on a boat for America

Step four: Live happily ever after

It was the perfect plan everyone was happy…well Will, Matt, Angel, Kat and I are any way. I'd miss Gemma, Ann, and Fee but hey there's no reason they couldn't visit. Of course my plan didn't anticipate what happened next:

It was the day before my Grandparents left and Simon and his family were visiting after dinner while my Grandparents and his parents were talking Simon got up, walked over to me and got down on one knee (a/s.b. we interrupt the regularly scheduled story to bring you this from our author now I don't think you need to be a rocket scientist to figure this out but incase I'm wrong I'll explain what happens in a second and now on to the story

I gasped and the adults watched us.

"Susan," Simon asked, "will you marry me?"

"I…I, I," I stuttered not knowing what to say you know that guy who said anything that can go wrong will obviously knows me well. I just sat there trying to think of what to say and smiling so hard my cheeks hurt!

"Simon I think she's so happy you've left her speechless!" his mother said.

"Susan?" Simon said.

"Yes Simon."

"Do you have an answer?"

"I… uh yes… yes I will marry you." I said even though my head was calling me stupid and making comments about me that hurt my feelings. Ok so one minor set back so my plans change to:

Step one: act happy until Grandparents leave.

Step two: stay for a day or two

Step three: Leave on a boat for America

Step four: Send Simon a message calling off the engagement

Step five: Live happily ever after

Still ends with me being happy.

* * *

Now REVIEW! 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Ok this chapter has been written for a while but since I couldn't find my flashdrive it wasn't posted don't kill me

* * *

Chapter Thirteen 

Ugh! I hate parties if I had known going to England and spending time with my Grandparents would mean all this trouble and parties I would never have wanted to come. I mean even in America I avoided parties and when I had to go I would always have Kathleen around or if it was at my house I would sneak up to my room but not here. Sorry I should probably explain I just got done with a party celebrating my engagement to Simon of course it wasn't a real party that comes later this was a "family dinner" but it sure did remind me of a party.

All my family in England and Simon's family got together in my Grandparents house, it wasn't like special dinners at my parents house this was, well lets just say in America it would be against your eighth amendment rights to make you go to a party like that.

Flashback

I was standing next to Simon trying to act elated about our engagement as various people walked up and offered there congratulations to us and everyone else was talking and mingling half of the time I was thinking about places I would rather be than there and the list included but is not limited to:

Home

Any were in America

Spence

Jail

Locked up somewhere waiting for ransom

One of those boring formal gatherings mother and father used to insist on me going to

On a desert island with no food or water.

ECT, ECT basically anywhere but were I was but that got depressing so I switched to thinking about funny things like when I was 3 and I beat William in a horse race across the yard, or the look on Williams face when he caught me kissing Matt,

'Oh great you had to think of him' I though, despite my new plan I didn't think I would ever be back home I had this feeling that something would stop me and unfortunately these feelings are usually correct.

'Yeah to bad you didn't have one of those feelings on your birthday last year or that night Simon saw you kiss Matt on the cheek.' Stupid thought at the though of my parents a tear glided down my cheek and an other and an other. Simon looked down and saw me crying and led me out to the hall.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking that about how much I wish my parents and sister were here and how much I miss them."

End Flashback

Simon smiled and said something about them probably being fine and how they might be found in time for the wedding and crap like that come on how naïve do people think I am? Unless this whole thing was a conspiracy to make me marry Simon Middleton who had never even seen me before, yeah right as if. That's a crazy though… or was it what if Someone though that I should marry Simon or someone like him so they abducted my parents and little sister knowing that I would be sent here and figured that everything else would work its self out. And my marring Simon was like ransom I almost laughed at how ridiculous that sounded but hey it was possible. All through dinner I thought about that crazy theory. After dinner I finally got to get away from Simon as he and the other men went to talk and the women went to talk and have a cup of coffee or tea but in my opinion in was way to hot for either so I declined a drink, unfortunately I couldn't get out of the discussion which quickly turned to how lucky I was and what I was supposed to say "Oh really you think so, because I think I was a damn fool for agreeing to this." Although the reactions I would get would be very funny I decided to go with. "Thank you but really I'm still so surprised that I haven't thought much about it." Finally the adults decided that the children, my cousins, had been up late enough and that they should get home which meant that I could go to bed. Which I did as soon as everyone had left I bade my grandparents a good night and to my surprise they apologized that I couldn't go earlier and that they should have realized how tiring a day like this must be to me and practically pushed me up stairs and into bed.

* * *

Oooooo did I maybe see some foreshadowing there? My English teacher from the 10th grade(last school year) would be proud.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14

"Susan,"

"Coming, Yes grandmother what is it?"

"I was thinking maybe we should stay here with you."

"NO! I mean no, I wouldn't want you to ruin your plans because of me I would be so miserable, anyway Simon's parents are taking care of the party so I'm probably just going to read or spend some time with friends from school."

"You would be miserable?"

"Yes miserable you don't want me miserable while I'm engaged do you?"

"No of course not dear but leaving you all alone in this house it seems wrong."

"Don't worry about it really I enjoy being alone and privacy plus there's the staff and they'll make sure nothing happens."

"I suppose that's right ok well your grandfather and I leave this afternoon are you going to see us off?"

"Yes, of course."

that afternoon

"Enjoy your trip."

"Thank you. Now remember you are to be on you best manors and never embarrass us or your fiancé."

"Yes Grandfather."

"and you were invited to the Doyles' house this afternoon and you accepted so you'll go directly there alright and then home."

"Thank you I'll remember. What when are you returning?

"Next month, just in time for the party."

"I can't wait."

With that my grandparents boarded unfortunately they accidentally boarded the Titanic and you know what happens next… just joking the Titanic sinking doesn't happen for another 16 years. But I did fool you for a second didn't I?

* * *

Just keep reading, just keep reading, reading, reading and REVIEW! 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter 15

America

William sat in his house going though the mail the last piece was a letter from his grandparents.

_Dear William_

_Hope you have been doing well…….._

_Your Grandfather and I are pleased to inform you that your sister has come to her senses and has agreed to marry Mr. Middleton. A party has been planned for just after the New Year and we were hoping that you would be willing to join us there. Susan seems very happy with her upcoming wedding._

_Grandmother_

Will reread the letter his grandparents had sent criticizing all could. "_Your Grandfather and I are pleased to inform you that your sister has come to her senses and has agreed to marry Mr. Middleton" _yeah right she was right the first time._ "A party has been planned for just after the New Year and we were hoping that you would be willing to join us there." _Aghh I hate parties and so does she. "_Susan seems very happy with her upcoming wedding." _Yeah right I know for a fact she hates him and she would never be happy. Wait this means I have to tell Matt… he's not going to take this very well O well I'll wait until after Christmas to tell him that'll give Susan time to come to her senses.

* * *

Sorry it's short but review anyway


	17. Authors Note

Ok so I'm working on this story. Changing some things around, that sort of thing. Sorry about the long wait.


End file.
